clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
South Pole Capitol
The South Pole Grand Krytocric Capitol is the meeting place of the South Pole Council, and is located in South Pole City and sits atop Capital Hill, in Booklin, the government sector of the city, at the eastern end of the National Promenade. Both the Eastern and Western ends of the building are considered "Fronts", but the East is more commonly used. History Add some! Interior The Capitol is marked by it's tallest spire, which has the letter "N" atop of it, signifying North. The Capitol has two wings, the West Wing and East Wing. The West Wing contains all offices and administration, while the East Wing contains the chamber. The Capitol contains four floors in the West Wing, while the East Wing does not have a fourth floor. There is also a small dome above the Atrium Atrium The Atrium is located in the middle of the building, separating the two wings. The Atrium acts as a lobby, and has marble flooring as well as a mural painted on the dome of the atrium,as well as many skylights on the dome. The Atrium contains two floors, which are connected via a grand staircase. The atrium also contains a desk for reception, as well as an elevator. East Wing The East Wing is the smallest wing out of the two, and houses the Council Chamber, in which the Council holds it's debates or meetings. The Chamber has forty desks, which are configured into a semicircle. At the front of the chamber is the Speaker, Judge Xaiver's desk. Behind the front desk is a lartge 178 inch Plasma TV screen, which can be used for debates, as well as being used for Video Chat, in case any delegates are absent at the meeting. The Council also has a back room located behind a door next to the main entrance. In the back room, there are many filing cabinets, as well as a secret stairwell to the roof. The East Wing also has a small foyer,in front of the main entrance, where the delegates converse prior and after meetings. Many press conferences are also held here. West Wing The West Wing is the largest wing in the entirety of the Capitol, as it houses four floors, the first and second floors hold the Delegates offices, while the third floor is known as the private lounge, which is denied access to public use, and only available to those in the Council. The West Wing also has a fourth floor, whose status is currently unknown by the general public. A small library is also located on the second floor, which houses many documents, and papers as such. The first flooor also contains the Executive Cabinet Room, which is located behind a wooden door. Executive Cabinet Room Located behind a wooden door in the back of the West Wing, the Executive Cabinet and all of its delegates meet in a room about as large as a non-member CP igloo. A small television and ornate desks are provided by the government, but the wallpaper is peeling and grey, the carpet is stained and off-white, and there is a crack in the old window. The ceiling fan does not work. To make matters worse, Explorer (and the occasional other delegate) bursts open the old door and pranks the members of the Cabinet. A Minister of Denial was appointed to keep the other employees calm enough to do their important business. category:redirect